Jealous
by NewPaladin
Summary: In which Naesala flirts much with an less-than-noble goal in mind. Naesala/Reyson. For Nebellym.


Written for Nebellym for Christmas! I hope you like it, I'm not as familiar with the Tellius-verse as I once was. But it's light-hearted fun, which is always nice for holidays.

* * *

"I assume this concludes our meeting then?" Naesala asked, leaning against the window frame. Despite the room's high ceiling, he felt caged. The small arched windows were probably at fault; they looked too much like prison bars.

Queen Elincia nodded. "Yes. I'm glad we were able to reach a compromise." Naesala opened the window and stretched his wings. Elincia blinked confused. "You don't not have to take the window…"

"Why waste time with your Beorc ways? I have a long flight before me." He threw a glance over his shoulder. "Now, if there is a reason for me to stay longer…" his gaze flickered over the queen's body, "I would consider delaying and leaving through the back door."

Queen Elincia shook her head, an exasperated smile on her face. "No, Naesala, there is not."

Naesala chuckled. "If you ever get tired of your husband, you know where to find me."

###

"I did not allow you this much freedom." The empress straightened and threw Naesala a look that would have been impressive if she actually had been able to stare down at him. As it was, Naesala continued to preen his feathers, which were a bit messed up from the long flight.

"You don't seem displeased."

The empress huffed and threw the documents on her neatly-ordered table. "I do not have the time to scold you now. If have a meeting in a few."

"Senators?" Sanaki's expression darkened a bit. "Ah," Naesala sighed and leaned back his head, closing his eyes, "yes, I can vividly imagine you whipping them in form."

"Watch your tongue." She glared at him.

"I'm just disappointed," Naesala answered with a shrug and a smirk. "I would love to see you sitting on your throne, whip in hand, with all those old men grovelling and kissing your feet."

"Begone," Sanaki said and waved dismissively. "I have enough of your nonsense." Naesala was still laughing when the door fell close behind her.

###

"About time you're back."

Naesala chuckled. "My, I would've never thought you'd miss me, King of the Birds."

Tibarn crossed his arms and threw a long, hard stare at Naesala. "Your people were asking for you."

Naesala's good mood instantly cooled. "You're their king now. If they have problems, I can't help them."

"You can't just force them to forget you. Besides, Nealuchi and Leanne have been asking as well. You should come home more often."

"Home?" Naesala forced a smirk on his face. "Since when is this a 'home'? I remember well you telling me to stay away."

"That was a long time ago and–"

"And now you can't stand being without me?" Naesala sauntered over to Tibarn, leaning close.

"I haven't completely forgiven you, but you're not as unpleasant as years ago."

"What a compliment!" Naesala scoffed.

"Reyson and Leanne are at the clearing. They're waiting for you." Tibarn turned, flexing his wings, and walked towards the balcony.

"First he's showering me with compliments and after the business is done, he coldly throws me out of the bed," Naesala said, placing a hand over his heart. Tibarn ignored him and took to the skies.

###

When Naesala landed in the peaceful clearing, Leanne already ran towards him and sprang into his open arms.

"_You're finally back,_" she exclaimed in the old tongue.

"You look quite well," Naesala said after taking in her flushed cheeks and shining eyes.

"_Father was so well today that he talked about mother!_"

Naesala's expression softened. "Now that is good news." Suddenly Leanne squinted at him and stepped back.

"_You were flirting again_." Naesala smirked wickedly and was not surprised when a second later Leanne smirked as well. "_You should stop teasing my brother so much. He will be jealous_." As if on cue Reyson, who had been sitting by his father and brother, walked towards them.

Naesala chuckled and kissed Leanne's cheek, watching Reyson and his reaction over her shoulder; he obviously forced his face to be blank. "I'll stop as soon as Reyson stops looking so irresistible when jealous." Leanne giggled, pecked Naesala's cheek and flew back to her family. Naesala thought she winked at Reyson as she passed him, but he wasn't sure.

"Naesala." Reyson put his fists on his hip, his normally smooth forehead wrinkled, his fine mouth set in a grim line and his eyes were shining with barely concealed jealousy. Naesala grinned broadly. How much fun it will be to make it up him.

"Reyson. I missed you."

Reyson opened his mouth to retaliate, but seemed to give up midway. "Come, Father wanted to see you." He turned and walked towards the other herons. Naesala was disappointed by such a boring reaction and followed him. "Is this some kind of test?" Reyson asked lowly. "You know I love you. There are enough reasons not to and we both know that, but I do love you."

"And I've told you I won't leave you," Naesala answered in a teasing sing-song voice. Reyson sighed loudly, but didn't argue since they had reached the others. _How could I ever leave such a treasure?_ Naesala thought as his gaze wandered over Reyson's shiny, golden hair and he resisted the urge to kiss it. There would be enough time for that later.


End file.
